Excusez moi, peut on se concentrer sur la guerre?
by Le-Zephyr
Summary: *Après tome 4* Été 1995.Tout semble venir chambouler la vie de nos deux canidés préférés... RL/SB, HP/HG... D'après la question existencielle suivante: Pourquoi, logiquement, James serait-il le seul à avoir une descendance?
1. Déjeuner Siriusesque

Bonjour à tous!

Voici ma première fanfiction à être publiée sur ce site, sous ce nom (ouh là, que de mystère non?? ) Je sais, je suis en retard, mais cette fanfiction prends place après la Coupe de Feu, pour les besoins de la cause (désolée, mais Remus/Tonks et la mort de Sirius, beeeerrkk, inconcevable...) Ce sera une fic principalement sur Remus Lupin, notre préféré à tous, ainsi que sur Sirius, Harry, Hermione, ainsi qu'un OC, malheureusement, même si j'aime pas les OC normalement...

Quoique vous allez voir, ce devrait être un OC assez spécial, et elle ne viendra pas briser aucun couple de mon histoire! On reste toujours dans le pairing RL/SB, ainsi que H/Hr...

Pour vous mettre en contexte, disons que je suis partie de la question suivante: Pourquoi aucun autre maraudeur n'aurait de descendance à part James??  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! La suite dépendra bien évidemment de vos reviews, si je vois que cela plait, j'ajoute un chapitre et etc...!

Le_Zephyr

**Excusez moi, peut-on au moins se concentrer sur la guerre??! **

(En attente d'une inspiration pour un titre loll)

**Prologue: Déjeuner Siriusesque **

Matin du 12 juillet 1995.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année, Remus John Lupin était encore en guerre contre la cafetière moldue qui trônait comme une reine sur le comptoir de bois de sa minuscule cuisine. Celle-ci semblait s'entêter à ne faire que du café froid et clair, ce qui ne réveillait évidemment pas du tout les neurones encore ensommeillés de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard.

À bout de nerfs, et constatant avec dépit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas tirer quoi que ce soit de la cafetière, Remus Lupin se déclara vaincu et, d'un coup de baguette, se prépara un chocolat chaud. S'il devait se servir de sa baguette pour se préparer un breuvage énergisant, aussi bien se préparer quelque chose qu'il appréciait réellement.

L'homme entendit le 'clic' caractéristique du grille-pain, signalant que ses rôties étaient prêtes. Il étala de la confiture de myrtilles dessus, puis prit son assiette et son chocolat chaud et alla s'assoir à la table qui trainait dehors, dans son semblant de jardin. La journée était belle, il faisait chaud malgré l'heure, et comme la maison était située en plein milieu d'une clairière à quelques milles du plus proche village, il ne se soucia pas du fait qu'il était encore vêtu de son vieux peignoir gris et que ses cheveux étaient vraiment en bataille.

Remus respira l'air frais du matin, la tête vers l'arrière, appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise. Le matin était bien le seul moment qui lui appartenait entièrement, et qui le faisait flotter dans un espace-temps arrêté; la guerre, les mangemorts, les batailles semblaient très loin de tout ceci.

En ouvrant les yeux pour enfin goûter ses rôties bien alléchantes, il sursauta en réalisant qu'il en manquait une. Une seconde plus tard, le chien qui trainait par terre, ladite rôtie dans la gueule, se transforma en homme d'une quarantaine d'années et vêtu seulement d'un bermuda noir, d'une bonne carrure, les cheveux noirs et longs et les yeux bleus acier pétillants.

-Bon matin Moony! Merci pour les rôties, quoique tu sais que j'apprécie plus la marmelade que la confiture de myrtilles… Fit Sirius Black, en prenant une gorgée du chocolat chaud du loup-garou et en finissant d'une bouchée la rôtie qu'il avait entre les mains, avant de s'affaler sur une chaise voisine à celle de Remus.

-Dit donc, poursuivit-il, ce n'est pas du café ça! Et il est où, le mien?

-… Bon matin Padfoot… maugréa Remus en s'emparant rapidement de la rôtie qui trainait dans son assiette. Il n'est que 7 heures, tu dors normalement jusqu'à au moins 9 heures, donc non, ce n'est pas ton déjeuner, mais bien le mien que tu manges… Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je mangeais parfois?

-… Bah, oui, mais pas de la confiture de myrtilles! Fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en haussant les épaules et en se levant afin d'aller faire du café.

Hé oui, Sirius Black, malgré que coulait dans ses veines le sang le plus pur du monde sorcier, avait une facilité innée pour faire fonctionner les appareils moldus. Si maman Black savait...

-Dit, t'en veux un Moony?Cria- t-il par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Non merci… j'ai… j'avais un chocolat chaud, corrigea ledit concerné en soupirant.

Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard, un café dans les mains, un chocolat chaud dans l'autre et une assiette remplie de petits pains au chocolat. Il déposa tout cela sur la table avant de s'assoir de nouveau.

-Tiens, je t'ai ramené un chocolat chaud… arrête de bougonner!

Remus s'empara de sa nouvelle tasse et d'une pâtisserie. Il avait beau soupirer tant qu'il voulait, il devait reconnaitre que Sirius, malgré les choix peu santé qu'il faisait, avait toujours bon goût en matière de nourriture…

-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure? Demanda le loup-garou lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé.

Sirius mit ses bras derrière sa tête, et sourit d'un regard carnassier.

-En fait, mon cher ami, je l'ignore. Je **devais** me lever tôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis, quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis dit : et si j'allais voir le terrain qui surplombe la falaise, à quelques minutes d'ici, et qui semble tant abandonné? Et, par la même occasion, si j'amenais encore une fois la hache qui ne me quitte plus et que je coupais quelques billots de bois, et que je les empilais les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à ce que cela ressemble étrangement à un mur??

Remus roula les yeux au ciel. Sirius s'était mis dans la tête que la maison qu'il partageait avec Remus depuis déjà à peine quelques mois n'était pas convenable, et avait repéré un magnifique terrain déboisé près d'une falaise et encore plus éloigné des villages avoisinants. Depuis quelque temps, il était donc en train de construire une toute nouvelle maison, ce qui, devait avouer Remus, lui donnait une bonne occasion de se remettre en forme, ses muscles refaisant surface comme au temps des maraudeurs…

Sirius avait perdu la mine débraillée qu'il affichait lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus dans la cabane hurlante, voilà déjà plus d'un an. Il n'avait pas tout à fait l'air resplendissant, mais son teint bronzé lui allait à merveille, et il avait presque repris le poids qu'il avait avant d'aller à Azkaban.

Bien évidemment, Remus était un peu contre le fait de se séparer de sa vieille et minuscule maison qui tombait en ruine. Mais l'enthousiasme de Sirius reflétait évidemment toujours sur lui, et il s'était laissé emporter bien malgré lui dans cette aventure typiquement Siriusesque.

-Sirius, je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas à qui appartient ce terrain… Hé puis on est assez bien dans ma vieille maison, non? Tenta vainement Remus, plus pour se donner bonne conscience que pour tenter de réellement convaincre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Rem', ta maison est trop vieille et trop mal entretenue, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que… d'y mettre le feu. Et puis, imagine, tu pourrais enfin avoir un vrai jardin ! Le versant ouest est parfait pour cela, j'ai bien étudié d'où le soleil provient et tes légumes auraient enfin le soleil dont ils ont besoin. En plus, on n'aurait pas à avoir peur de se faire repérer, c'est trop loin, et personne ne va jamais là-bas! Et… on pourrait faire enfin une chambre pour Harry, pour qu'il vienne passer l'été et qu'il s'y sente chez lui… Fit Padfoot, la mine rêveuse.

Il regarda Remus dans les yeux.

-Moony, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours rêvé de bâtir ma propre maison dans la forêt… Allez, laisse-moi donc enfin réaliser mon rêve… fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton mielleux.

Voyant son ami faiblir, il se leva et lui donna un baiser sur le front, faisant rosir les joues de l'homme aux yeux dorés.

-Allez, patate, lève-toi et viens m'aider à bâtir notre nouvelle maison! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vieux loup miteux que tu peux t'exempter de corvées… S'écria Sirius avant de se dépêcher à entrer dans la maison, en riant.

Remus sourit de voir son ami si heureux. Il semblait reprendre goût à la vie, et puis une belle journée dehors à voir Sirius forcer et tenter de bâtir quelque chose pourrait être une bonne idée…

L'homme se leva et s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa vieille maison délabrée, quand un hibou vint se poster devant lui, une enveloppe noire dans ses mains, et un ruban de la même couleur autour de sa patte.

Remus se sentit blêmir, se demandant bien pourquoi ce hibou semblait porter une lettre faisant état d'une mortalité…

Voilà comme prologue! Read and reviews please!!! Cela prends à peine ... quoi, 25 secondes?? Imaginez: 25 secondes de dur labeur contre 25 minutes de bonheur de la part de l'auteure, c'est bien investi, non?


	2. Anita Sunstorm, Auror de haut niveau

Merci pour les (maigres) reviews de mon prologue, et bonne lecture!! C'est un chapitre de transition, comme vous pourrez le remarquer, mais bon, il en faut bien un pour mettre l'histoire en contexte…

**Chapitre 1: Mme Anita Sunstorm, Auror de haut niveau**

'_Cher M. Remus Lupin,_

_C'est avec tristesse que nous vous annonçons le décès de Mme Anita Sunstorm. Un incident s'est produit au cours de la nuit du 11 juillet 2005. Étant donné que Mme Sunstorm vous a désigné comme exécuteur testamentaire, vous êtes évidemment le premier à être contacté._

_De plus, soyez informé que Mme Sunstorm vous a nommé seul héritier. Nous vous attendons donc dans les plus brefs délais à son domicile afin de régler avec vous les modalités de succession._

_Nous devons aussi, comme vous le savez, discuter d'un sujet important qui ne saurait être mis par écrit._

_Veuillez encore une fois accepter mes plus sincères condoléances,_

_M. Anthony McApplen, Auror en chef de la 5e division nord, district des Highlands, Écosse. '_

Remus s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, étourdit, tandis que le hibou au ruban noir voletait autour de lui en hululant. Anita Sunstorm, décédée? Cela devait arriver un jour, étant donné son âge avancé, mais c'était assez surprenant. De plus, il était évident que si les Aurors étaient mêlés à cela, il y avait du mangemort là-dessous…

Se rendre là-bas impliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment mettre Sirius au courant de choses que le loup-garou tentait d'oublier depuis une dizaine d'années…

-Rem's! Il faudrait se dépêcher avant que le soleil soit au plus haut et qu'il commence à faire très chaud! Est-ce que tu viens te changer? Cria Sirius de la fenêtre du deuxième étage, celle qui était toujours ouverte, conséquence du fait qu'elle soit coincée dans cette position.

Remus poussa un bref soupir, et se leva, les épaules voûtées.

-Padfoot, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, j'espère être de retour pour le souper…

***

C'est vêtu de son plus propre pantalon noir et d'une chemise kaki, du chocolat plein les poches, que Remus transplana à la demeure de Mme Sunstorm, une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait vainement essayé de faire le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais une rage de chocolat s'était emparé de lui, comme toujours quand il était nerveux, et cela l'avait donc retardé d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, faisant le tour de sa petite maison afin de trouver tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chocolaté, tandis que Sirius le regardait faire d'un air curieux, étant toutefois assez poli pour ne pas poser de question.

Plusieurs Aurors étaient amassés autour de la maison, celle-ci prenant des allures de scènes de crime moldue. L'homme aux cheveux bruns avança lentement vers la large galerie qui en faisait le tour. Il prit une bonne bouchée de chocolat et la mastiqua rapidement, éprouvant le mince réconfort du goût chaleureux de la confiserie, lorsqu'un homme de bonne carrure, le visage couvert d'anciennes cicatrices et des cheveux roux assez caractéristique des Écossais l'interrompit, lui demandant de décliner son identité d'un ton menaçant, sa baguette pointé sur sa poitrine.

-Laisse tomber, Finley, c'est l'homme que l'on attend, lança une voix provenant de derrière le loup-garou.

Remus se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec un homme encore plus imposant, et encore plus roux que le premier. C'était en plein l'image du Highlander écossais typique. Il en déduisit que c'était l'Auror en chef dont il avait reçu la lettre.

-M. Lupin, encore une fois mes plus sincères condoléances, fit l'homme d'un ton officiel. Tout ce que vous voyez ici vous appartient désormais.

Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite maison blanche aux volets bleus qui était désormais dos à lui. Cette maison, malgré que jolie et bien entretenue, lui avait toujours inspiré un quelconque malaise.

-M. McApplen, est-ce qu'Anita… a été victime d'une attaque de mangemorts? Se risqua l'homme aux cheveux bruns, décidant d'aller droit au but, et un peu choqué de voir que l'Auror semblait seulement se concentrer sur les effets matériels.

- En fait, M. Lupin, il est trop tôt pour savoir quoi que ce soit. Nous savons seulement qu'elle est décédée des suites d'un sort, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous avancer sur la cause… Hésita l'homme roux à la carrure imposante.

Le loup-garou, n'étant pas dupe, comprit entre les lignes que les Aurors avaient l'ordre de ne pas parler de mangemorts, le retour de Voldemort n'étant pas encore considéré comme officiel et même nié par la majorité de la communauté sorcière. Or, il était évident que Mme Sunstorm, ancienne Auror de haut niveau, ne se serait pas laissé avoir par quelconque magicien malveillant. Il fallait quelqu'un de relativement fort pour réussir à détourner les nombreux sorts de protections protégeant sa maison, ainsi que sa vigilance assez aiguisée malgré son âge avancé.

-M. Lupin, nous devons aussi discuter d'un sujet plus… épineux, commença l'Auror en chef en prenant l'homme aux cheveux bruns par l'épaule et en le trainant à l'écart des autres Aurors, à l'orée du bois qui couvrait les alentours de la propriété. Mme Sunstorm avait, comme vous le savez, une… protégée.

Le cœur de Remus fit un autre bond dans sa poitrine et il s'empressa d'engloutir machinalement un autre morceau de chocolat, ne se souciant pas du regard interrogateur que lui lançait l'Auror.

-Est-elle… encore en vie? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, une fois sa bouchée digérée.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, fit l'Auror d'une voix étrangement douce. Or, elle a été prise dans… l'incident d'hier soir, donc elle a subi quelques blessures, mais sans plus.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux hommes. On pouvait entendre les conversations des autres Aurors, près de la maison.

-Le petit bémol, reprit l'Auror, semblant peser ses mots, c'est que Mme Sunstorm vous a désigné comme tuteur de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci termine sa formation. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter la charge, mais il est certain que…

-C'est bon, coupa Remus rapidement, je m'en occuperai.

Aussitôt dit, le loup-garou regretta ces paroles, et des pensées mesquines se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? Il venait tout juste de recommencer à habiter avec Sirius, la guerre approchait, il devrait sans doute faire des missions dangereuses, et il venait d'accepter d'être tuteur d'une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée que quelques fois, voilà une dizaine d'années déjà. Et si elle ne l'appréciait pas? Peut-être ne voudrait-elle rien savoir d'habiter avec un vieux loup et un évadé de prison… Il était un loup-garou, ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur tuteur pour une jeune fille! Et Sirius, dans tout cela? Pouvait-il réellement lui imposer d'habiter avec une Auror en formation, lui qui s'était vu mis en prison par ceux-ci? Oh mon dieu, et s'il avait pensé avant de…

-Bien! Je vous l'amène donc à l'instant! S'écria McApplen d'un ton soulagé, comme s'il était heureux d'enfin savoir quoi faire de la jeune fille. Finley, apporte-moi la jeune fille!

L'homme aux cheveux roux qui gardait la porte revint vers eux quelques instants plus tard, trainant par la main une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, assez petite, avec de longs cheveux auburn ondulés et des yeux bleu pâle.

-Miss Solyn Kira, je vous présente Remus Lupin, votre nouveau tuteur, commença McApplen avant d'énumérer ce que celle-ci possédait et qu'il faudrait transporter à l'appartement de Lupin.

Or, le loup-garou n'écoutait plus, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille en déglutissant, nerveux. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage encore enfantin. Une parfaite petite Auror, un petit soldat. Quelques cicatrices récentes visibles au visage, mais rien d'autre d'apparent. Il était toutefois impossible de vérifier d'un rapide coup d'œil si elle avait subi d'autres blessures, étant donné qu'elle était vêtue d'un large jean, ainsi que d'une veste un peu trop chaude pour la température extérieure qui ne cessait de grimper. Remus se demanda vaguement comment elle faisait pour supporter cela, lui-même sentant la sueur glisser le long de ses tempes.

-Si vous voulez, nous apportons ses choses nous-mêmes, M. Lupin, vous n'avez qu'à nous fournir votre adresse… Dit finalement McApplen d'un ton doucereux. Or, il serait plus facile -pour vous de tout prendre, afin d'avoir le moins de… voyages à faire…

Remus hocha la tête et l'Auror partit rassembler les choses de la jeune fille, laissant le tuteur et sa nouvelle protégée en plan. Le loup-garou le regarda s'éloigner, se questionnant rapidement sur le fait que l'Auror semblait très heureux de se débarrasser d'une si jeune fille, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait toujours pas adressé un mot à celle-ci.

Il tendit la main afin de serrer celle de l'Auror en formation. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, les yeux dans le vague.

-J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop de venir rester avec un vieil homme comme moi, tenta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait blagueur.

Sa blague tomba à plat, la jeune fille ne répondant pas. Cela proféra un plus ample sentiment de malaise entre les deux. Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement que l'homme aux cheveux bruns vit l'Auror en chef revenir, avec un petit panier.

-Voilà, tous ses effets sont à l'intérieur, nous les avons rétrécis afin de faciliter le voyage… Nous vous contacterons bientôt afin de régler ce qui a trait aux funérailles de Mme Sunstorm. Passez une bonne fin de journée!

Sur ces dernières paroles expéditives, l'homme aux apparences de Viking retourna vers la maison, sans aucune autre cérémonie.

Remus soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, réalisant d'un rire jaune qu'il n'était pas encore midi et qu'il avait largement dépassé son quota d'apitoiement sur son sort, et prit la poignée du panier qui était déposé par terre. La jeune fille prit l'autre côté dudit panier.

-Je nous fais transplaner à la maison, d'accord?

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, Remus leva les yeux au ciel et transplana, apportant avec lui un petit panier, une jeune fille apparemment muette et un certain lot de problèmes…

Prochain chapitre : et encore des changements pour nos deux canidés préférés… et un petit Harry pour bientôt? Pourquoi pas… Tant qu'à réinventer sa cinquième année, aussi bien le fait au complet!!


End file.
